Become an Uchiha
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: IF the Clan Uchiha was never killed? IF Itachi was about to become their leader? IF Sasuke never had the thirsty of revenge and blood? And instead of that a huge emotional problem would take the best? What will happen?


To Itachi Uchiha

**Information**: Coming from an average family Kagome's father was raised with Fugaku Uchiha and Kagome isn't a kunoichi. So she and Itachi are childhood friends. Also she's 14 years old.

* * *

><p>Lovely moments<p>

* * *

><p>Ahhh sunset…the most romantic time of the day. A particular couple laughing under the sakura tree made love promises. People have the habit to call it, dead promises or empty promises since most of them are only distractions.<p>

Caressing his girlfriend's cheek, Itachi smiled. She was the one for him. The one who was always on his side and help him live his childhood step by step, the one who taught him laugh more.

"Kagome." He called, feeling her warm head against his chest, listening soundless his heartbeat. "When did you start to see me as a boy and not like a brother?"

"When I was nine. But you knew that, Itachi." She looked at him and pulled some strands of dark hair off his face.

"I know. But you never said why you put me and Junko dating at that time."He paused and watched her.

"Well Junko always liked you and then we were like brothers despite not being the same family." Kagome sat. "And if I remember correctly you didn't hesitate to accept the request."

"I wanted to have a girlfriend before my father could pressure me even more. I won't deny it, I liked. Besides you had your crushes too." He played.

Smile.

"Those days were great. And you? When did you start to see me as a girl and not like a sister?"

"Well since you're a one year older than me, I would say it…errrrr…when I was 11 years old."

Kagome smiled and stood up. "Who knew the two of us were going to end up dating."

Itachi grabbed Kagome's hand and led her into the garden benches. "Well in most cases these relationships usually happens often."

"True. But not all the cases are the same."

"Meh, but ours is." Kagome gave him in a gentle tug in the arm and both smiled.

"Well I have to go. My father wants us to share a family dinner."

"Your brothers have returned from the mission?" Itachi asked holding hands with her.

"No. Now it gave him in the head to spend more time together."Following his girlfriend's moves, Itachi smiled.

"I'll say goodbye to you, after leaving." He kissed her on the forehead.

"What kind of mission do you have?"

"Hmm escorting some chemical merchants."

"It must be important." She blinked.

"Yes. A criminal organization is seeking those chemicals for weeks. So to prevent possible tragedies, the Hokage thinks is better be two Anbu teams."

Concerned, Kagome swallowed silently. "Be careful, Itachi. Usually when the two words criminal and organization come together, things seem to be very serious."

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few days."

Kagome faked a smile and hugged her boyfriend. For two youths who began their teen years, this relationship seems to be serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Street<strong>

A little boy passed the park, running away from the fangirls. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" More he heard his name being pronounced, more he scram.

Finally he made it in time. He glanced at the fangirls and he received the usual comments and kisses. "Gross." He shuddered.

"Sasuke you're here." His aunt said, stopping her tasks.

"Hello." He greeted sweetly.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine I guess." He said looking at his aunt's face.

"Hmm, come here I want to tell you a secret." She bent down at her knees, ready to whisper into his ear.

Approaching with all the curiosity he had, Sasuke waited._ "Tomorrow is Saturday."_

"Oh I already knew that." He pouted in disappointment. This old woman likes to prank him all the time.

Chuckling the old woman ruffled his hair. "If you work hard and be healthy you can be better than you brother."

"You think so?" He gave her a large grin.

"Well yes. You just have to prove yourself, eat healthy food and be willing to do whatever it takes."

"I've what it takes and I don't like sweets so I'm pretty healthy." He said with determination.

"And you need a girlfriend."

"No." He frowned while the old woman laughed. "Not that."

"Sasuke come here dear." Mikoto called him.

"I'm coming mom. I'm not going to get a girlfriend." Sasuke turned around and went to his mother.

"Cute." The old woman returned to her tasks.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha main house<strong>

"Hello mother." He greeted her.

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?" She grabbed his schoolbag and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Exhausting. But I've great news to tell dad and Itachi."

"Like what?"

"My grades. Did Itachi returned from his mission?"

"Itachi didn't go to a mission. He went to see Kagome."

"He told me he had a mission."

"Are you sure he said that?" Mikoto twisted her eyebrows in a funny way.

Sasuke looked to his feet and shook his head indicating a no.

"Itachi is with your father, talking. Go wash yourself then you can show him your grades." Mikoto kissed Sasuke's head and saw him going to his room.

At his way to the room, Sasuke with his usual habit went to hear his father's and brother's conversation.

"I'm going to evoke a personal reunion with Kayako." Fugaku crossed his arms, waiting to get a hint of displeasure from his older son's face.

"And do you think he'll accept such thing?" Itachi asked seriously.

"Of course he'll not. That's why I need you to be ready."

…

"This was written, Itachi. You're my older son and I've chosen you to lead the clan."

"I know."

"I hope you don't get back with your word…again."

"I made a promise, I know what I have to do. But I don't understand one thing."

"You must do what I told you. If you're not willing to bear such propose just say it. I will put my attention on Sasuke."

"I don't want you to steal Sasuke's childhood. I don't want you to make him go through what I went through."

"I'm trying to build you a better future. Don't forget that Konoha needs good shinobi and you're the best. This world isn't living in peace. Don't be selfish and accept your fate."

Frown.

…

…

"Just be ready. This must be done. " Fugaku said, still gazing his older son's features.

Sasuke took a few steps back, and went to his room, always thinking on what his father was planning.

But…this time their conversation wasn't _that_ interesting like the other times.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

After dinner Sasuke showed his grades to his family. As usual Mikoto was happy, Itachi proud and Fugaku indifferent.

Sadness was Sasuke's current feelings. He tries his best to call his father attention and he gets nothing. Not even a ruffle hair or a smile.

Just nothing.

The little Uchiha was now dipped in his thoughts of sadness, sitting on the stairs of his backyard garden.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke." Itachi awakened him, sitting next to his little brother and grabbing his test.

"Thank you, nii-san." Sasuke smiled. At least he could count with his big brother.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You heard me and father talking didn't you?" That the little Sasuke wasn't expecting.

Looking to his lap, ashamed and afraid that his brother would be angry with him, Sasuke gave him a short nod.

"Can you explain that to me?"

…..

"Well…I heard father telling you something about leading the clan." He looked back at Itachi.

"And?"

"I didn't really understand the rest it was too confusing. Can you explain it to me?" He asked but quickly Itachi's attention wasn't focused on him anymore.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they, Sasuke?" He knew Itachi didn't want to talk about his conversation with their father so he decided to stay quiet.

"Yes, they are." He said resting his chin on his knees.

"Where's father?"

"He left. He'll be here in a few hours. But Sasuke don't listen the conversations of the people behind the door. It's not a good thing to do."

"Humm, ok."

Before leaving Itachi said to his younger brother. "Maybe I'll explain everything to you, little brother."

Sighing Sasuke returned to gaze the stars, Itachi was acting strangely including his parents. And he blamed his nightmare, where Itachi killed the whole clan and implanted odium on his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayako and Fugaku<strong>

When Fugaku appeared at his house, Kayako was drinking his coffee and talking with his wife. His two older sons were on missions and Kagome was with her friends.

Although not being brothers by blood, Kayako and Fugaku treated each other with the same respect and brother love.

Glaring at Fugaku and sinking his nails into his arms through the fabric of his sweatshirt, Kayako said the fifth time the word, **no**.

"Think about it, Kayako. Our families bound would be stronger than ever." He tried to convince him and all his effort weren't giving him anything.

"Oh I see. So you could be closer to my wife isn't it?"

"I love Mikoto. The love I felt for your wife became affection. Brotherly affection actually."

"I don't believe you."

"Stop being paranoid. Don't you trust me?"

"You shouldn't rule your son's life. Because of your obsession of having the perfect son, you molded him at your image and ignored the other." Kayako spat everything.

"And here we go again." Fugaku rolled his eyes.

Kayako narrowed his orbs.

"When you stay more calm and you're willing to hear me come to my house."And then Fugaku left.

Sighing deeply, Kayako passed his hand through his hair. Fugaku were the type of man who would do everything to get what he wants. He just thinks that isn't correct, rule a son's life, just to be the best or even live his old glories using him.

"Mara, I need another cup of coffee. This time give me a strong one."

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

"Stop it." Kagome said laughing even more, when Sango tickled her. "You didn't change." She smiled, twirling her fingers with Sango.

"Why don't you love me? Why don't you need me?" Sango hummed a happy song, receiving an elbow in return.

The two friends were walking and talking about the village and relationships. "I want to give you something." She stopped and pulled Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked playing with a lock of hair.

"Here." She gave her red ribbon.

"Oh, Sango, I can't accept it."

"Please, I want you to keep it. It's a gift, so I can be closer to you when I'm far away."

"You mean, when you're in your house?" Kagome laughed.

"Humm, yeah." Sango said, grabbing her friend's dress.

"Thank you. I'll keep it forever, i promise." She smiled, squeezing her ribbon in her hand, while with the other pulling her friend's hair gently.

Feeling a strange presence, the two friends stopped and frowned. Where was this negative energy coming?

Something caught Kagome's attention. She looked to the other side of the street and she saw Fugaku Uchiha glaring at them. "What is his problem?" Sango asked while Fugaku folded his arms.

"I don't know." Kagome said, avoiding eye contact.

"Let's go." Sango said, placing her hands on Kagome's shoulders, taking her away from the negative presence. "_Did you know he prefers me to call him uncle?"_ Kagome whispered, while Sango glanced several times to Fugaku who continued to glare before vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha complex<strong>

"Fugaku where were you?" Mikoto asked as her husband passed by her, taking his shoes off.

"Fugaku?" She went after him as he entered in Itachi's room. "Sasuke go to your room." He said indifferently.

"Good night, father." Sasuke said, leaving the room with Mikoto.

"What's wrong?" Itachi stopped polishing his kunais, and gave his attention to his angry father.

"Kayako refused." He said heading to the window.

"That's normal." Itachi returned to his task. "But when you two have a little disagreement you don't stay like that."

"I don't like to see her with _that_, Sango." He watched Itachi through the reflection of the window.

"I knew it." The Uchiha prodigy said smirking internally.

….

Placing his kunais beside the scrolls, Itachi said not looking to his father. "Sango is a good girl and also her best friend."

"That girl sleeps with every guy she sees. Can you believe it, she's only 16? Didn't she have education?" Fugaku frustrated, activated his sharingan. "Kayako never refused any propose I presented."

"I like Sango. I know Kagome will never follow that path." Itachi said, getting up and adjusting his shirt. "She can distinguish the good and the evil."

"I don't care. You must do it, tomorrow." His father said, staring at his son's eyes.

"That's being to rush. " Itachi confessed.

"You promised to never get back with your word, Itachi. Do not disappoint me, I'm counting on you."

"Tomorrow I've a mission." The Uchiha prodigy said, following his father's movements.

"I'm going to talk with the Hokage. If you see you're not able to do it. I'll use Sasuke instead."

That made the air became heavy. Fugaku knew how to put Itachi in place without questioning his decisions.

"I'll do it." Finally Itachi gave his father the satisfaction.

"Good. Be prepared, tomorrow we've work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know but I wanted to change some things so it couldn't to be confused. If this chapter is confusing you guys, you will realize as soon as i update. Ok? Love you all!


End file.
